Survive and hope
by Enjoy
Summary: OS situé dans le 7x22. /!\ Spoilers donc. Extrait "Elle n'aurait pas du croire qu'il était invincible."


**Titre** : Survive and hope.**  
>Auteur<strong> : Enjoy**  
>Situation au niveau de la série<strong> : Bah... Vers le 7x22...**  
>Spoilers<strong> : 7x22, même si ça ne se voit pas forcément des masses.**  
>Disclaimers : <strong>House n'est toujours pas à moi.

**Notes** : Bon eh bien, comment dire ? (Oui oui, je dois justifier... Ce truc moche et mal construit). J'ai eu ... un moment de folie dirons-nous. Je suis rentrée chez moi après les cours, j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur et j'ai commencé à taper. Une heure et demi plus tard, je me suis enfin arrêtée et eu l'occasion de juger ce que j'avais écrit en le relisant. Pas très brillant ! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de le retoucher plus tard, sinon il y a de grandes chances pour que cet OS finisse aux oubliettes, quelque part dans mes dossiers. Alors autant (éventuellement) en faire profiter certaines personnes dès maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis. Bref, c'est court, mais voilà ! Et excusez par avance les incohérences.

* * *

><p>Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul. Seul avec sa peine, sa douleur, ses craintes inavouées.<br>Elle n'aurait pas dû ignorer ses appels au secours inaudibles, balançés par ces signaux de détresse qui lui étaient propres.  
>Elle n'aurait pas dû essayer de se convaincre que tout irait bien pour lui.<p>

En réalité, elle ne voulait pas concevoir sa faiblesse. C'était House. L'inflexible, l'indéfectible, l'infaillible. Celui que rien n'arrête. Celui qui n'a besoin de personne pour vivre. Celui qu'elle avait quitté pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

Elle n'aurait pas dû croire qu'il était invincible.

Recroquevillée dans un siège, le regard livide, Lisa Cuddy se laissait assaillir par les regrets. Le regret de ses choix passés, de son bonheur envolé, de cette vie qu'elle avait laissée s'échapper. Elle qui avait pourtant pensé œuvrer pour le bien de tous en agissant comme elle l'avait fait. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour sa fille. En y repensant, surtout pour elle, et sa fille.

Elle avait naïvement pensé que tout finirait bien, que la vie reprendrait son cours normal, qu'il finirait par se faire à l'idée d'une vie éloignée d'elle. Qu'il se laisserait couler, sous des flots d'alcools et d'analgésiques mais qu'il finirait par remonter à la surface et se dire que tout était simplement finit.

Elle avait vainement essayé de l'oublier, allant même jusqu'à ignorer sa lente et douloureuse déchéance, s'approchant dangereusement d'un point culminant qui causerait sa perte. Jusqu'à se convaincre elle-même qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Elle avait bêtement réussi à croire qu'il ne parviendrait plus à la faire souffrir comme par le passé, qu'il ne parviendrait plus à l'atteindre derrière ces barrières qu'elle avait érigées, qu'il n'arriverait plus à lui arracher des coulées de larmes torrentielles.

Elle pensait que le plus dur était derrière elle. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus rien vivre de pareille. Voire même de pire.

Elle s'était trompée. Lamentablement trompée. La vision de House baignant dans son sang était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle n'est jamais eue à encaisser. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant n'était que des prémices, comme une préparation au pire, une initiation à la douleur, une invitation à toujours souffrir un peu plus. Comme si la vie cherchait où étaient ses limites, pour les dépasser et chercher à pouvoir encore les repousser. C'était la douleur crescendo, celle qu'on espérait loin de nous, celle qu'on enfouissait très loin et qui nous tuait à petit feu. Celle que la vie vous renvoyait en pleine figure quand vous croyiez votre espérance était devenue réalité.

Ses regrets, ses larmes, son tourment. Tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé, tout ressurgissait sans crier gare.

Il était là, sur son lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Seul dans le noir. Seul sans espoir.  
>Il n'avait pas mal à l'instant présent, mais ses traits trahissaient pourtant sa souffrance. Sa souffrance lointaine, celle dont il n'avait pour le moment pas conscience.<p>

Elle se contentait de lui serrer sa main. Fort, très fort, impuissante devant son calvaire. Incapable de lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Réticente devant cette pensée, elle resserra sa prise, espérant transmettre un message à son cerveau endormi. Elle maudit encore une fois ses faux espoirs. Ses espérances qui ne faisaient qu'accroitre sa douleur, qui balayaient ses chances de pouvoir aspirer à une vie saine. Sans abcès, sans plaies, sans douleur. Dans le fond, elle rêvait de pouvoir revivre dans cette ignorance. De vivre à travers ce déni dans lequel elle se complaisait et qui lui permettait d'éviter toute souffrance. Un déni maladif, préférable à cette peine tortueuse.

Elle l'observa longuement, intensément, cherchant à déceler le moindre signe de sa présence. L'indice d'un mieux, l'augure qui viendrait la sauver. L'espoir d'un renouveau qui viendrait combler ce vide qui s'était installé. Jusqu'au prochain coup de force qui tenterait de la faire trépasser.

A ce moment elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Qu'il se réveille, qu'il la rassure. Qu'il lui dise que tout ira bien, même si ce n'était pas vrai. Elle voulait qu'il mente, qu'il se surprenne à espérer l'inconcevable. Elle en avait besoin. Ce besoin de le sentir fort, combattif, toujours prêt à remonter la plus glissante de toutes les pentes. Pour lui montrer que malgré ses faiblesses, il restait le même, invincible qu'il était. Pour leur donner la force de se battre. Pour lui, pour elle. Pour eux. Pour l'aider, pour se rassurer, pour ne plus rien ignorer. Faible comme elle avait été.

S'il s'effondrait, s'en était finis. Elle s'effondrerait avec lui. Elle partagerait toute sa peine et sa douleur. Comme elle aurait dû le faire par le passé.

Il la rejetterait, elle le savait. Mais elle s'accrocherait, de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, se contentant d'espérer tandis qu'il tenterait de la ramener à la dure réalité. Ils livreraient un combat acharné à la frontière entre l'espoir et la réalité s'il le faudrait. A la limite de ces deux opposés que deux pas séparaient, celle qu'il ne fallait jamais franchir et qu'elle avait pourtant enjambée à maintes et maintes reprises. Elle vivrait au rythme de ce passage entre l'ignorance et la souffrance si cela était nécessaire. Elle était prête. Prête à mourir d'amour s'il le fallait. Prête à recevoir le prochain baiser de Judas sans l'espoir de se complaire dans sa vie prétendument désertée par cette douleur éternelle. Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, tôt ou tard. Tard serait préférable. Plus virulente, plus intense, encore plus à la limite de l'invivable. Le dur prix à payer pour ne plus vivre dans l'ignorance, pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés sans trop espérer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit à peine une main bouger sous sa prise resserrée. Seul le son de sa voix parvint à la ramener à la réalité.

« Tu me broies littéralement la main. » murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle serra moins fort et parvint à rire, sans fléchir. Juste le temps de se souvenir. Juste avant de vaciller et de replonger dans ses douloureuses abimes, là où souffrances et regrets se mêlaient et se multipliaient. Là où toute la vie perdait son sens et s'effritait.

Il la regarda et jubila un instant de la voir autant souffrir que lui. Instant éphémère où rapidement la colère s'évapora pour laisser place aux remords. A l'affliction. A la désolation. Affaibli, il se perdit dans son regard, tenta de lire ce qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire. Il décrypta chacune de ses pensées inaudibles, perçut la moindre particule de ses ressentis.

Inquiétude, craintes, entremêlées entre égarement et douleur insurmontable étaient peint sur son visage. Il en avait maintenant la certitude : elle souffrait, autant que lui. Si ce n'est plus. Peut-être même davantage que dans leur passé étroitement lié.

Elle avait mal pour lui, il avait mal pour elle. Ils subissaient une douleur décuplante sans intermittence, descendant lentement vers les Enfers. L'endroit sombre où ils trouveraient le paroxysme de leur peine. Ils étaient prêts à frapper à l'antre de Satan, prêts à se laisser ronger par la douleur, à laisser brûler tout leur intérieur. Lorsque chacun crut percevoir en l'autre une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur d'utopisme salvatrice.

Ils comprirent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de se laisser dépérir. Qu'ils pourraient se mentir, se convaincre que tout irait bien. Que la vie suivrait son cours.

A cette pensée, elle se mit à pleurer. L'espoir irréalisable était plus dur que la réalité. Et pourtant, une once de soulagement s'échappa sans le vouloir, au travers de ces larmes qui s'écoulaient sur son visage.

Touché par tant d'espérance, il se surprit à vouloir tenter de la rassurer.

« Ca va aller. »

Elle saisit ses mots sans chercher à voir plus loin et serra sa main encore plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Elle en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Et lui aussi.

Nouvel espoir, nouveau répit. Juste le temps pour croire qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir.

Ensemble. Sans cesse au bord de ce gouffre rempli de souffrance et d'amertume.  
>Ensemble. Luttant contre cette réalité beaucoup trop oppressante.<p>

Juste le temps pour imaginer survivre, et espérer.

Fin.


End file.
